Ideas box
by XxCRITICxX
Summary: Each chapter of this is a different idea I've had for new stories, or to add into current ones. Also, some may be a short continuation for more explanation of the idea.
1. Futuristic Story idea

Tails had been up all night. His eyes were red, his glorious tails that were an emblem known all over the galaxy drooped sadly behind him. He slouched, his stomach grumbled, and he hardly had the energy to walk, yet he did. Tails was not happy.

All because of some stupid ball of rock out near the edge of the galaxial rim that somehow attracted and smashed one of his 8 billion mobium deep-space probes.

Now he watched a screen in his office where three captians stood aboard the bridges of their three space cruisers, all looking onto the dark mass of rock. He was now re-directing another probe to the large asteroid.

It was large enough to be classified as a planet, actually. It was 4,000 miles in diameter, and had 50265482.5 square miles of surface area. The entire outer layer of rock was rhyolite, which obviously there was some kind of volcanic activity on the planet and there was a lot of quartz.  
Rhyolite is a very hard rock. That and the fact there was some kind of electric wavelength interference with any kind of remote electronic probing that could be performed safely from on board the space vessels. That is why Tails needed to use the other deep-space probe in the vicinity to puncture the outer layer or rock to make an analysis.

The first probe had been initially attracted by the same anomaly, and the large mass of hard rock. Is meant that there could possibly be diamonds somewhere on the planet, which the probe had been programmed to take interest in while taking surveys.

This same interference that messed with the electronic analysis of the small planet was what Tails had believed smashed his probe into the massive annoyance. However, it troubled him to find that the wavelengths performing the interference were very similar to things such as cell phone signals, and brain power such as thoughts. There was something advanced living on or in this planet, and whatever race it was it seemed to not want to be discovered.


	2. Off Camera

"And that's a wrap, folks! go home, we're gonna close the studio in a half an hour."

Ian Flynn walked away from the brilliant but sometimes very pissy people who played the characters in Sonic. Most of them kept their names, except for people like Scourge, Sonic, and Shadow, who all have ridiculous names.

'Shadow' walked up to 'Sonic' and began to talk as 'Scourge' walked to the bathroom to rub the makeup that made his fake scars off.

"So, faker. You never did tell me your real name."

"Olgilvie Maurice"

"Olive what?!"

Olgilvie then ran over and punched 'Shadow as hard as he could in the face, before alking away from the dazed painted hedgehog.

In the corner Miles Prower and Fiona Fox were making out, as usual after their sessions on screen. Ian was a real ass they decided. Especially after making Fiona kiss TWO hedgehogs. She absolutely despised them, as did Miles.

Sally Acorn and Alicia Acorn (From moebius in the comics) walked up and looked completely identical, seeing as they were real life twins. They both slapped Olgilvie and 'Shadow' as hard as they could, before walking out the door.

Amy, which was, in fact, here real name, walked out of the municipal bathroom wearing a swim suit (Yeah, Ian was a real ass she decided to agree) with a little green coloring and a red hand mark on her bottom. She looked pissed.

"Well, i WAS going to go swimming, but now i have to take a shower." She said before storming outside.

About five minutes afterwards the actually brown hedgehog that played Scourge, his name Scott, wandered out of the same bathroom and fell flat on his face when he got out of the doors.

Knuckles just took four triangular-shaped blocks out of his gloves, put them in his suitcase, and put on a Giacomo's pizza hat on and walked out, grumbling something about the "Fat-ass guy who played the evil doctor" wanting another pizza.

"FUCK YOU JACKASS, I'LL GO TO PIZZA HUT INSTEAD IF YOU DON'T WANNA FILL MY DAILY ORDER!" The pudgy guy who played Robotnik yelled this as he ran out of the door after the red echidna.

No wonder Robotnik was so big on camera. Giacomo's is some good stuff!

All three hedgehogs were now knocked out on the ground, each having decided to start a "Slap Circle."

...

The two foxes were now unclothed and Scott was instantly awake and watching. Yeah, i just can't NOT make Scourge a perv.


End file.
